Helen caught her daughter doing something dirty
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Helen was walking to her office when she heard a strange noise coming from Ashley's room. Stopping to listen closely now as she puts her ear to the door. She could hear moaning sound coming from her daughter's room inside.


Noticing the door to her daughter's room was open a little. So be able to pick in through the crevice in the door today. She could not believe what at all nowadays. What she saw her daughter doing to herself.

Ashley was naked and threw her legs spread wide apart now. Magnus watch as her daughter inserted the hugest dildo she had never seen before. Watch her push it deeper and deeper now into her pussy.

Magnus soon realized that she was getting wet, Horny from watching this. Placing her hand down between her legs and began to rub her pussy hard. However, not wanting to make any noise at all or to let her daughter know she was standing at the door bit her lip so that she could keep the scream in and not letting Ashley know she was there.

She proceeded to rub between her legs as she keeps watching Ashley fuck her self-hard with the dildo each time. In fact she started to get an idea now in her hear that instead of her daughter fucking herself. That she would just fuck her daughter and get it over with right away.

"Helen stopped watching her now then turned and keeps heading for her office."

What Ashley did not know is that her own Mother had a huge hidden room with many strange things in it.

Magnus had to take care of something else before she took care of her daughter Ashley now. In fact the one thing she had to do was see where Will was. Picking up the radio on her desk and pushing the button to ring him.

"Will I need you to come right now to my office please?"

"Thinking to his self, what does she want me for now. She told me to work on the reports and that is actually, what I have been practicing. However, if she keeps bothering me I am never going to be able to get them answered.

Walking out of his office now towards her office to find out what she wanted him to or was it just because she needs to yell at someone. In addition, he was the first person she remembered to yell at.

Knocking on the door to her office, and waiting for Magnus to say come in. He thought about it again. Maybe she needs somebody to fuck her hard and painfully now. If that was the case, then he would be very glad to fuck her over and again so hard, that she would never forget it then.

Come on Will, I am so happy you came to visit me. When you called me?

Magnus, Listen I was in the middle of doing the reports you asked me now to do. So all I can say is whatever you need better be dam in portent for you to have asked me to come visit you.

"Walking up to her now very close and closing the space between them both fast. Therefore, that she could now not walk away. Making her back up against the walk behind her and trapping her now."

"Will what you are going to do to me." I think its time some one teach you a lesson Magnus and a good lesson now. So I figured its time you discovered what it's like to be fucked and spanked by someone that is a lot younger than you are."

There for you are going to be punished immediately. I have had all I am going to learn from you and you are yelling at me for stuff as well as other things that I never have done.

Because I know, you are going to get something to yell at me for soon. Whether it is my fault or not I am the one that you yell at for it.

"Grabbing her long hair, He then pulled her onto his lap and held on to her. By her midsection so she could not get away from him. Knowing he was now going to make a point that he would savor this moment for as long as he could."

Please, no more.

No listening to what she was saying now.

Please Will. Do not do this to me now. I am sorry that I yell at you all the time. It is just that I care so much about you now. I feel I have spent more time with Ashley than I have with you.

You do not have to tell me.

Pulling out of his pocket now a gag and putting it in her mouth and then she couldn't call for help or when she screamed it wasn't picked up by anyone either. Then he brought his hand down hard on her ass spanking her so hard to leave a red handprint on her ass now.

Doing that repeated several times repeatedly today. Telling her that she was never going to be yelling at him again or able to order him around like a shot again. Magnus you are going to become my personnel submission Milf now forever.

Turning her head at what she had just heard him say to her. Was a very be surprise to her.

She had never been treated so badly now before and liked it. Shaking her head under stand what he said to her now. Know that she would soon regret agreeing to this. Letting her up then telling her to pull her pants down all the way for him was hard for her to answer. Since the last time she had done this was to have Ashley then.

She hesitated now for a minute and could see that he was getting angry now with her. For not doing, what she was told.

He then slapped her crossed the face screaming at her. To pull her pants all the way down like he told her to now or he would slap her again harder this time.

Magnus did as she was told no.

Magnus pulls your pants all the way down as well for now. I have something that you will be wearing instead of your panties now for every. Showing her the tight strap underwear that had two huge strap-on dildos as part of now smiling at the fact she was now trembling for the sight of this.

Telling her to now turn over your desk and spread your legs wide open until it hurts you. I want to see that pussy of you is showing now or I have hurt you Magnus.

Holding her head down and then pressing her face hard into the screen background. As he begins to pull his hand deep in between her legs and fucking, begging for him to stop again.

Now he gets mad at her for this and pushes again harder and deeper into her with much forcing her to scream now loud.

**Part 2: In Magnus office still **

While Magnus was being spanked and yelled at, Ashley still in her room had not heard the screams of her mother at all. She had been more concerned about playing with herself.

Though she knew for some reason something was wrong right away. But couldn't figure out what it had been. Looking out of her room and noticing that everything had been much quieter now. In fact to quit now, there was a strange but a faint noise coming from her mom's place at once. Not able to figure out what it was or what would make this noise.

She decided to go in and check it out.

Walking down the hallways until she came close to her mother's office and with each step the noise became a little louder. It sounded like moaning coming from her office and wasn't for sure. Deciding to look in on her mother and to see if she was alright, to her surprise and from what she had just seen now.

Ashley was so shocked at what she now seen with her own eyes and couldn't believe it either now.

Will what are you doing to my mom's and how dare you do this to her.

"Ashley you can either join her or you can help me do this to her. The choice is yours now."

"But be for warned that you better make the right choice. Because making the wrong choice will not end well for you then?"

Don't threaten me Will. This is not something that you want to do.

I only did Ashley and what you are going to do about it now?

For one I am going to make you eat your words.

Well now I am in the waiting stage. But from everything I can see you all talk and no action now?

Ok. If I have to choose either one then I will have to choose to help you out then, Anyways my mother really does need to be giving a lesson in how to treat others now. It seems she has actually forgotten her manners for a long while.

"Wait. What? Ashley you're not really going to help him teach me lessons are you. You're my daughter how you could do this right away. After everything we have been through together?"

ow?


End file.
